Dissidia Final Fantasy 013 The Fantasian Line
by AliceDelaRosas
Summary: Cosmos exhausted herself as she destroyed the Manikins and saved her warriors. Left quite vulnerable  until the next cycle comes. She then decides to summon an unexpected warrior in play.


Dissidia Final Fantasy

013

The Fantasian Line

Summary: Cosmos exhausted herself as she destroyed the Manikins and saved her warriors. Left quite vulnerable until the next cycle comes. She then decides to summon an unexpected worrior in play.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia nor the wonderful characters in it.

A/N: I have not played any Dissisdia games what so ever. I'm just winging it! XD This is my first Dissidia fic. One more thing; my OC does not know the characters names, but recognizes them because she watched the trailers. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.

Chapter I: Ever changing fate

ooOoo

_The stability of this world in ensured by the goddess of harmony. Her divine power flows outwards in an endless stream-a soothing current to suppress the violent and destructive energy of the god of discord._

_But in this battle, the long-standing rules were shattered. In defiance of fate, the goddess of harmony chose to divert her power from it's eternal task. She sought to protect the lives of her chosen heroes, and invited her own demise._

_As a result of this act, the energies of chaos were set free to rage, unrestrained. The very fabric of the world was irrevocably unspun_

_Barely a fragment of this reality emerged from destruction. But still the dragon performed it's purifying ritual, setting the stage of the conflict to begin anew._

_With even the memories of their fallen companions scoured away, the warriors are restored to life alongside the goddess of harmony._

_Once again, the heroes of Cosmos step forth, and fight to seize victory._

ooOoo

An alarm blared repeatedly on the bedside table. A semi-tanned hand reached for the snooze button of the digital clock that kept flashing '8:15' in bright red colors. Successfully pressing it, the person under the crème colored sheets buried themselves underneath with a groan. With a sudden gasp, a female dark brunette shot herself out off her bed after looking at her clock.

"Not again!" running for the bathroom, the dark brunette quickly worked on her morning routines. Coming out, she then dressed herself in a one piece lavender sundress that ended right in the middle of her thighs. Picking up a pair of simple black flats, her light gray sweater, and her duffle bag which contained everything she needed (her usual blue ballet practice clothes and ballet flats, two large bottled water, towel, three low sugar energy bars, two fresh apples, and some spare clothes).

Her baby blue and lilac eyes scanned her room to see if nothing was left behind on what she needed. Seeing as there was nothing, she nodded as she tied her slightly wavy hair in a high pony tail and went to the front door.

Locking her house she then left to the nearest bus station in her neighborhood. As she arrived at town square, she immediately jogged all the way to her destination.

"Good morning, Lena!", greeted the florist as the brunette past.

She waved back, "Morning Mrs. Evans!" Oriana Lena. That is her name.

As she ran on the paved sidewalk, with only the last corner until she arrives at the studio, Lena abruptly stopped as a boy toddler ran passed her, chasing his small red ball. Bewildered, she watched the little boy, it wasn't until he reached the middle of the road, Lena snapped out of it. Something bright red flashed from the corner of her left eye. She turned to see the traffic lights and a heavy truck driving on it's way, but the driver was busy talking away on his cell phone!

"Kid, look out!" It was all a blur.

All she remembered was that she threw herself like a catapult for the boy in time. And then, white hot burning pain shot through her body. When she attempted to open her eyes, everything she sees was all a blur, and she felt something sticky running down from her head to her face. Lena could hear the little boys scream and cry, and more from the background. Screaming; 'Hurry, call the ambulance!', 'We need help here!', 'My baby! Miss are you alright?', 'She saved that little boy!', 'Lena, are you alright?'.

"Mrs…Evan…? Kesani..?", she recognized the voices as Mrs. Evans, and her best friend, Kesani Abalia.

"Oh, my god! What happened to you?" Kesani said in fear. "Don't worry girl, the ambulance is on it's way! Stay with us-"

Then finally. Everything she sees, is a pitch black abyss.

ooOoo

And there you go! The first chapter of my Dissidia fic. Please tell me on what you guys think. If you want to ask about the intro, yes, I used the whole idea in the Duodecim narration in it's trailer. Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? XD Until then, ciao!


End file.
